Demons in Middle Earth
by Demonicsoul87
Summary: The Feudal Japan of Inuyasha meets Middle Earth from The Lord of the Rings


**Chapter One: It Begins**

A gray-clad figure moved silently through the forest. Their goal: intercept Inuyasha. It was not long before Inuyasha's pursuer caught up with him and his companions.

"You are Inuyasha, correct?" the pursuer's face was hidden by a hood. They were armed with two swords, a bow and arrows.

Inuyasha prepared to unsheathe Tetsuaiga. "Who wants to know?"

"Lord Inuyasha do not attack. This is Nimril, the daughter of Lord Elrond." Myoga jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Elrond? Who the hell is he?" Inuyasha was getting irritated with everyone who seemed to know more than he did.

Nimril threw back her hood. They could now see she was a dark haired she-elf with blue-gray eyes. "You will find out soon enough. My father wishes to speak to you."

"What does her want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"All that I know is that he wishes to speak to you. I do not know what this is about." Nimril explained.

"It would not be wise to ignore Elrond's request. He was your father's friend. He would not be asking to speak to you unless it was important." Myoga spoke up.

"Fine, so where do I have to go to talk to Elrond?" Inuyasha gave in.

"Rivendel of course." Nimril said. "Myoga knows how to get there." she turned her attention to Myoga. "You'll have to go over Caradhras. All the other ways are being closely watched by some people you don't want to get in a fight with."

"Wait. Where are you going? Why can't you show them the way?" Myoga's cowardice was showing again.

Nimril answered Myoga matter-of-factly. "I have to go deal with some orcs. Of course if you want to fight the orcs Myoga, I could lead them over Caradhras."

"No that's quite alright. You should take care of the orcs." Myoga insisted.

"It is settled then. Farewell." she left them as silently as she came to them.

Nimril had finally returned home. It had been years since she stayed here for more than a week or two. This time she hoped to stay long enough to start thinking of this as home again.

'I need to thank Elladan and Elrohir for asking me to give that message to Inuyasha. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have gotten curious and come back here. Inuyasha probably won't get here for a few more days, that should give me enough time to get some information out of father.'

She walked down the path looking at everything around her. She had almost forgotten how at ease being here could make her feel. Walking along, she just enjoyed the feeling of letting her guard down.

While walking she came across a young girl. This was strange. There were rarely any human children staying here. She wanted to know who this girl was and what she was doing here.

"Hello." she said as she approached the girl. "I'm Nimril. What is your name?" She sat down beside the girl and watched her make a flower chain.

"Hi. I'm Rin. Do you live here?" the little girl looked up from her flower chain.

"I did live here for a long time and I would like to live here again." Nimril said and looked at the chain of flowers beside Rin.

"Why don't you live here now?" Rin asked. Her question was innocent but she felt bad when she saw how uncomfortable the question made Nimril.

Nimril hesitated but then decided she did need someone to talk to. "I've been running from my past, trying to find out what I want. I'm tired of running so I'm back home."

Sesshomaru was looking for Rin. He knew Rin would be safe in Rivendel. After all, he spent a part of his childhood here.

He heard Rin's voice and followed it. As he got closer he was able to hear another voice answering Rin's. His heart skipped a beat. He knew this voice. 'It can't be her. Her father said she was not here today. But what if it is her? What should I say?" He walked up to Rin and Nimril.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Rin jumped up and greeted the demon lord happily.

Nimril winced visibly at the sound of Sesshomaru's name. 'What is he doing here! I can't stay here while he is here.' She stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait Nimril!" Rin cried. "I need to finish your necklace." Nimril sighed. She could not say no to the girl.

She sat down and to her dismay Sesshomaru did so as well. Rin seemed happy enough though.

While waiting for Rin to finish the flower necklace Nimril found herself studying Sesshomaru. He was different somehow. He seemed so cold and distant. His eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, looked so indifferent. What had happened to the Sesshomaru she remembered? What happened to the Sesshomaru whose eyes could not hide his feelings? Where did he go?

Her heart ached for him. 'Did I do this to him? He wasn't like this at all before.'

Rin finished the necklace and put it on Nimril. The she-elf then got to her feet.

Before she could leave Sesshomaru said, "Nimril, we should talk."

She looked at Sesshomaru nervously. 'What does he have to say to me?' "Alright, let's talk."

"Rin, go find Jaken and make him a necklace." Sesshomaru ordered. Rin waved goodbye and went to find Jaken.

Nimril sat back down and waited for Sesshomaru to start talking. He was watching her very closely and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked after a long silence.

There was another long pause before Nimril answered. "I had to. You did not leave me very much of a choice."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. "What do you mean I didn't leave you much of a choice? You could have stayed with me."

"No. I could not." Nimril stood up and turned away from Sesshomaru. "I won't allow myself to be anything less than an equal in any sort of relationship with you."

"When have you ever been less than my equal?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You wanted me to marry you. To be your wife, someone below you. You wanted me to be someone little better than a servant." Nimril's voice rose in anger.

Sesshomaru did not know what to say. She was right. In his society she would not be considered his equal. He would never think of her that way but he did not know how to let her know that.

She was gone before he even thought of what to say. He knew her well enough to know chasing after her was a bad idea especially since she was armed. He decided to go find Rin. Maybe she could get his mind off the lover he had lost over a century ago.

Rin was busy covering Jaken in flower chains. Sesshomaru watched with mild amusement, though his face remained emotionless as always.

'How could he? How dare he bring up so many things I tried to bury in the past.' Nimril ran quickly and silently. She did not care where she was going at the moment as long as it was away from him. She still loved him. She had never stopped loving him. Not even once since she left him had she so much as looked at someone the way she had looked at him -- like she still looked at him. 'After all this time he still doesn't get it.' She continued to run, it was great to be home and she wanted to see all of it. Finally she stopped. This was her favorite place in the world. Whenever she wanted to think she came here.

"I was wondering when you would come here." Her older sister said as she rose from her seat at the foot of an ancient tree.

"What are you doing here, Arwen?" Nimril asked impatiently. She had been hoping for a chance to be alone and wonder when everything went wrong.

"I have been waiting for you. I knew Sesshomaru was here and when you showed up I knew you would get upset. You always come here to think over your problems. I want to help you." Arwen explained.

Nimril sat down and looked up at the ceiling of leaves. "I wish I was like you. Then I wouldn't be afraid to get married. If I was like you I would be used to wearing dresses and dancing and being a lady. Everyone loves you. They just think I'm the one that grew up wild because father was too upset about mother sailing to teach me to be a lady."

"You have it all wrong." Arwen sat down beside her sister. "I envy you. You are so free and strong. My little sister does not need a husband to lead and protect her. She needs a husband to ride out to war with her, a husband who will seek her advice. I wish I was able to be like you, Nimril."

"No man wants a wife like me." Nimril said bitterly.

"Sesshomaru does. Give him time. You are both young, he will not be afraid to defy society once he knows you are by his side. Do not ignore him. Show him you care. He will figure this all out for himself soon enough." Arwen tried to pass some of her wisdom on to her younger sister.

You make it sound as though all of this would be easy." Nimril shook her head in frustration. "It won't be. It will be even harder after the way I acted earlier today."

"Stop being so stubborn. Let go of your pride and go be with him. You love him but he's never going to do anything unless he knows that." Arwen dished out more of her sage advice.

"I'll go talk to him if that's what you think I should do." the younger sister's will broke under the weight of the older sister's counsel.

"I want you to do more than talk to him. Talking is a good place to start though." Arwen added.

Nimril hugged Arwen, thanking her sister for the advice, before getting up. Then she went off to find Sesshomaru. 'I think I'll ask him why he is here. I'll be talking to him but also it will save father from having to explain it later.

Finding Sesshomaru was relatively easy. He may not leave a very obvious trail but after spending years with the Dunedain tracking him was nothing for Nimril.

She caught up with him in the garden. With no greeting she asked. "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru answered her question with no surprise in his voice. "Your father requested for me to come here. Apparently there is to be some sort of meeting held soon and he thought my father should have some sort of representation at the meeting."

"Oh I see." Nimril said, feeling a little better now that she knew Sesshomaru had a reason to be here other than to torment her. 'Arwen said I should let go of my pride. I guess that means I should apologize.' "Sesshomaru I am sorry for how I behaved earlier today and I am sorry for running away from you after you asked me to marry you."

"You know you never did give me an answer." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Leaving wasn't answer enough?" Nimril asked.

"I always thought of the question as being unanswered. Was I wrong to believe this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know." Nimril shook her head. "Couldn't we start over?"

"Starting over sounds like a good idea." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Nimril.

She backed away from him but smiled. "Let's take it slow." She took his hand. "We've been apart for quite a while. We should get to know each other again and figure out what we want from each other before we go back to the way things used to be."

"Shall awe start catching up then?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nimril shook her head "no". "I would love to but I really want to talk to my father and get settled in today. Can we start getting caught up later?" She gave Sesshomaru a quick hug before running off to find her father.

Apparently Elrond had been waiting for her. She ran up to him and hugged him. "What is this meeting going to be about?"

"Is that the best hello you can come up with?" Elrond chided his daughter.

"Sorry. Hello father. What is this meeting going to be about?"

"Perhaps you should come home more often. Then you would have fewer questions to ask every time I see you." Elrond pointed out.

Nimril sighed. "Could you please just answer my question?"

"As you wish. The One Ring has been found and brought here. The ring bearer was injured but I have done my best to heal him. He should wake up soon. Then we will have the meeting to decide what will be done with the Ring."

"You mean you are having a meeting to decide who should destroy it?"

"Yes you could say that. Other subject will be discussed but the Ring will be our main focus." Elrond agreed. "You spoke to Sesshomaru today, correct?"

"Yes I did. What does that have to do with anything?" Nimril asked.

"I just wanted to know where you found out about the meeting. Is it safe to assume you and Sesshomaru are speaking again?" Elrond changed the subject.

"If we were not speaking to each other, how could he tell me about the meeting?" Nimril pointed out.

"I see. Do not leave him again. You will not get another chance to be with him. Try to be patient and make compromises when you can." Elrond advised his daughter.

"Everyone keeps telling me how to make this relationship work." Nimril complained and then spoke very quietly. "I am not even sure I want to have a relationship with Sesshomaru again."

"You know that is not true. You have loved Sesshomaru ever since you met him."

"You are right. You are always right. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get settled in before tonight." Nimril said before running to her room.

Inside of her room she laid down on her bed. Everything in her room was exactly as she had left it. It felt good to be home. She fell asleep with relative ease considering how much had happened during the day.

Nimril woke up in the morning and looked for something to wear for the day. She felt a little childish, but she wanted to look nice for Sesshomaru. So many of her things had not been worn in decades. Lucky for her, they were elven made garments and endured the years far better than the clothing made by other races.

After much deliberation she chose one of her favorite gowns. She did not wear it very often because she never liked how a gown restricted her movements. She was willing to be restricted for the day. The gown was white with silver embroidery. What she loved about this gown was she could wear it and not feel obligated to be a lady. She could feel beautiful and still be herself.

She put on the gown and fixed her hair. With that done, she decided to go for a walk, which with her always ended up being at least a jog. If Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her he would have to come find her.

The sun was barely up as she began her walk through the valley. She looked up at the mountains in the east. 'I hope Inuyasha and his friends are safe. Caradhras is not always very friendly.'

Without her noticing it, a certain silver-haired demon started walking beside her. "What's on your mind?"

She looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Oh, I was just thinking about your half brother." Sesshomaru let out a low growl. "What is wrong?"

"I would prefer it if you would not mention him in my presence." Sesshomaru held some anger in his voice.

"Why? I only met your brother-" she was cut off.

"Half brother." Sesshomaru corrected her.

"-half brother once but he seemed to be a nice person. Is there something wrong with him?" Nimril finished speaking.

"He's a hanyou." Sesshomaru said bluntly. "Don't waste your time talking about him."

"So are you saying he is worthless because he is part human?" Sesshomaru could feel that she was trying to make a point but he did not know what it was.

He dared to find out what the point was and answered the question. "Yes."

"What about me? Am I worth you time?" Her voice held a bit of anger.

Sesshomaru could not see the connection between what she was saying. "What?"

"I'm part human. Have you forgotten that or is that not the real reason you dislike Inuyasha?"

"What does it matter what my reason is? I despise Inuyasha. You have no need for anymore explanation." Sesshomaru tried to close the subject.

"I can not forget about what you said. We are supposed to be starting over. It is not going to work out if you actually do have a problem with people with mixed blood. Please tell me that's not what the problem is." Nimril took Sesshomaru's hand and sat down, leading him down with her. "Let's start catching up right now."

Sesshomaru sighed. He would much rather be doing other things with Nimril at the moment but it was no use trying to move on to other activities until she heard what she needed to hear. "I do not hate Inuyasha because his mother was a human. I have my reasons but that is not one of them."

Nimril looked at him sympathetically before climbing onto his lap. He knew better than to think too much of this, elves in general show their affection very openly. More often than not the public display of affection was merely an interaction between friends. Nimril was just trying to comfort him.

"I do not know what I would have done if my father found someone else after my mother sailed I would probably resent their presence in my life." Nimril rested her head on his chest. "I can not tell you to forget about your mother but do not blame Inuyasha. Your father had a right to be happy and if Inuyasha's mother made him happy did he not have a right to be with her? Inuyasha does not deserve your anger. He is merely a child of a coupling you did not agree with."

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nimril laughed. "Would you expect anything less from me?"

"Of course not." Sesshomaru smiled. Nimril felt like crying when she saw how emotionless his eyes stayed, even when he smiled.

She held back her tears and continued talking. "You were an adult when your father found someone else. He probably thought you could handle it because you were an adult. He fell in love. That is what adults do." She sighed. 'I wish Sesshomaru would be like he was before. He never used to hide his emotions from me. Why has the old Sesshomaru not come back yet?'

They sat on the side of the path in silence for awhile.

Sesshomaru was looking his mind. 'This taking it slow idea is going to kill me. I am not an elf, how can she expect me to control myself while the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on is on my lap? I must control my urges. She wants to take things slow and I will never get her back unless I do this her way.' He eventually came to a compromise with himself and ran his hand down her side and allowed it to rest on her leg.

At the moment Nimril did not care what he did. She would have done anything if she knew it would bring the emotion back to his eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Her eyes met his. They sat staring deeply into each others eyes. Nimril waited, hoping to see a flash of the old Sesshomaru. It was quite a while before either of them moved or said anything.

Nimril pressed her forehead against his and asked, "Why did you change?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sesshomaru said honestly.

"You seem distant, as if you are afraid to let anyone know what you are feeling. You were not like that before, at least not with me."

There was an awkward silence in which Sesshomaru desperately tried to find a way out of answering the question. In the end he answered her. "The one I loved betrayed me. Without her around I did not want to feel anything."

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I was not trying to hurt you." A few tears slipped from Nimril's eyes. "Can you trust me again?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Nimril. "I would like to trust you."

Waves of relief washed over Nimril. 'He'll be able to forgive me.' She kissed him gently. "Do not ask me to marry you again before I am ready to say yes and we will be fine."

"Tell me when you are ready. I do not want to wait too long." Sesshomaru purred before he kissed Nimril.

They sat there for a few minutes before Sesshomaru's stomach started asking for food.

After trying to stifle a giggle, Nimril asked, "Breakfast?" Sesshomaru nodded. A grin spread across her face. "Do you remember how we got breakfast when we were children?"

"How could I forget? Some of those escapades nearly got us killed." Sesshomaru remembered.

"I doubt we would have been killed, injured maybe but not killed. Would you like to do it again?" Nimril asked playfully.

"Don't you think we are a bit old to be stealing food form the kitchen?"

"Never!" Nimril said dramatically. "We'll just have to be more creative, that's all." She jumped to her feet. "Please?"

"Alright." Sesshomaru stood up as well. "How exactly do you plan on going about this?"

"I will distract them while you get the food." Nimril could tell Sesshomaru did not like the idea. "Please Sesshomaru. This will be the last time I ask you to do this, I promise."

Nimril pleaded to Sesshomaru with her eyes and he knew he could not say no to her. "Let's do it."

They walked to the kitchen. Nimril went in first. "Hello Mavwin. Have things been running smoothly around here without me?"

While Nimril conversed with Mavwin, Sesshomaru came in and stealthily smuggled some food outside.

"Yes in fact all of us that work here in the kitchen have found that we can get much more work done when you are not down here distracting us." Mavwin said jokingly.

"You are not serious, are you, Mavwin?" Nimril feigned being hurt by her words.

"I am. Whenever you come down here no work gets done. Of course that does not mean we do not enjoy the company." Mavwin watched Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye the whole time.

"I will let you get back to you work." Nimril said farewell.

Mavwin handed her two apples. "You two are too predictable." She ushered Nimril out the door. "Next time just ask for food."

Sesshomaru stood outside. "I told you we are too old to be doing that."

Nimril pouted slightly. "I know. It was not a complete waste though." She tossed an apple to Sesshomaru. "Who is Rin exactly? She is not your daughter." she asked before biting into her apple.

"Rin is my ward. I look after her because she has no one else."

While Nimril and Sesshomaru were getting their food and eating, Inuyasha and his friends finally made it to Rivendel. The first thing Inuyasha did upon entering the valley was frown. He growled. "I smell Sesshomaru."

"You're joking right?" Kagome said nervously.

"No. He's close by." Inuyasha was ready to go hunt Sesshomaru down.

"Wait, Inuyasha there is not reason to run off and start a fight. Let's try to get out of here without running into Sesshomaru." suggested Miroku.

"Feh! Let's go talk to Elrond and get out of here." Inuyasha continued on his way into the valley. The others followed him.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Nimril had finished eating and were walking around talking. They still had a great deal of catching up to do. Abruptly, Sesshomaru stopped. His eyes narrowed. Nimril looked up at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha is here." He took off in the direction Nimril assumed was toward Inuyasha.

She guessed, from what Sesshomaru had told her, he was going to fight his brother. She ran after Sesshomaru as fast as she could in her dress. 'I cannot allow them to fight. Brothers should help each other, not fight.' Her dress did not slow her down by much and she caught up with Sesshomaru before he could begin to fight with Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha. Have you come here to give me _my_ sword?" Sesshomaru said in a smooth emotionless voice.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga. "In your dreams!" He charged Sesshomaru.

In a flash Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and thwarted his younger brother's attack. Inuyasha was pushed back but prepared to attack once more. Before he could Nimril stepped between the brothers.

"Stop it!" She tried to put as much authority into her voice as her father had in his. "Stop this fighting!"

"Get out of the way, wench!" Inuyasha shouted. "This doesn't concern you!"

All that Inuyasha's words did was strengthen Nimril's will to stay between the two brothers at any cost.

"Nimril move somewhere safe. You are in the way." Sesshomaru ordered. He walked past her so she was no longer between him and Inuyasha.

The siblings attacked each other once more. Again Nimril stepped between them. Sesshomaru stopped, not wanting to risk her getting hurt. On the other hand, Inuyasha continued his attack.

"Stop trying to protect that monster!" he yelled as he swung Tetsuaiga at Nimril.

She closed her eyes and waited for the sword to cut her. The blow never came. Cautiously, she opened first one eye, then the other. Someone else had stepped in and stopped the Tetsuaiga.

Upon contact with the new blade the Tetsuaiga started reverting to its untransformed stated. Nimril's protector then spoke up. "I do not appreciate you fighting in my home and I most certainly will not tolerate anyone attempting to harm my daughter.

Inuyasha jumped backwards away from Elrond and put his sword back in its sheath. He looked at Elrond warily. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?'

"I will speak to you later Inuyasha." Elrond turned around to check on his daughter. "Are you hurt?" He checked her for cuts and scratches.

She shook her head slightly. It was embarrassing to have her father obsess over her well being especially in front of so many people she did not know. "I am fine."

Elrond looked at Sesshomaru. "Take care of her." Then he walked away. He had a great number of other guests to see to.

Everyone stood still, not quite sure what to do now that Elrond left.

Then out of nowhere Miroku walked over to Nimril. He took her hand in his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Would you please bear my child?"

Sango's entire body tensed up as she heard Miroku say the words she hated the most in the world. She cared for the monk a great deal and it hurt her every time he ignored her for some other woman.

As soon as Miroku walked over to Nimril, Sesshomaru knew something bad was going to happen. Before the monk could finish speaking Sesshomaru was by Nimril's side. He glared angrily at Miroku and gently pulled Nimril behind himself. "Stay away from her." he growled, baring his fangs.

Miroku backed away from Sesshomaru and Nimril.

'This is a new side of Sesshomaru.' Nimril thought as she intertwined her fingers with his. 'He was never this protective before. I am not sure I like this.' Sesshomaru pulled her away from Inuyasha and his friends.

"Did he hurt you?" Sesshomaru had her stand in front of him. He looked at her hands, checking for any injuries.

"I am fine. Why are you acting so strangely?" She took a few steps away from him.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and held her. "I want to keep you for myself. I know I can not force you to stay with me but while you are with me I want to keep everyone else away from you. Is that strange?"

"I have no memory of you being so protective, that is all." Nimril pointed out while enjoying the fact that Sesshomaru did not claim ownership of her yet still admitted to being jealous.


End file.
